


Cordelia

by herecomethedreams



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke finds her adorable, F/F, Glasses AU, Lexa is an adorable dork, the actual cinnamon roll, which she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomethedreams/pseuds/herecomethedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke figures out just why Lexa glares so much. She's not angry... just blindish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cordelia

**Author's Note:**

> "Another day and I might find, you Cordelia, you find it hard to see" - Paintbox Fires. Okay so I was listening to the song Cordelia by a band called Paintbox Fires and it's about Cordelia from AHS and how she is blind and all it's v punny. Anyway this came into my head and I was like let's write a oneshot where Lex needs glasses. Anyway can you all do me a massive favour and check out Paintbox Fires (https://soundcloud.com/paintbox-fires) they're really awesome and so lovely and they deserve way more fans than they have. Anyway thanks guys, I love you all and I really hope you enjoy this fic!

Lexa was glaring. She always glared at people, but Clarke thought she would be an exception due to their recent romantic relationship. She was wrong. 

The meeting was going at a snail’s pace and Clarke was counting down the minutes until it was over so she could ask the Commander just why she was sending her customary glare at Clarke. To say she was pissed at this unwarranted act was an understatement. 

The generals argued for what seemed like days, each trying to find a way into the mountain, each idea ultimately ending in the deaths of the entire army. She wished they would hurry this along. 

She ran through all the things she had done to the Commander to be on the receiving end of her death glare, coming up short. She had done nothing. Why was she under this glare, why did Lexa look at her like she had killed her puppy. She was confused, she was angry, and she was getting impatient with this meeting. 

The generals finally decided to call it a night, agreeing to continue their planning the next day after breakfast. To Clarke it seemed like they purposefully exited the tent slowly, as if they knew just how desperate she was for time alone with the Commander. 

As the last general left the tent and the flap shut behind him Clarke let her pent up anger burst free. 

“What the hell is your problem?” She all but yelled at the Commander. 

Lexa looked at Clarke shocked. Why was the blonde yelling at her? What had she done to deserve that? She couldn’t think of anything. Maybe Clarke was speaking about her staring the whole way through the meeting, Lexa couldn’t help it, she couldn’t keep her eyes off the blonde. 

“Clarke?”

“Don’t you Clarke me in that hot way you say my name!” Lexa raised her eyebrow at that, remembering to ask about that later, “why the hell were you glaring at me the whole way through that! What did I do to deserve the Commander’s death glare!” 

To say Lexa was confused doesn’t even begin to cover it. She had stared at Clarke like she was her universe. She didn’t understand why the blonde thought she was glaring. 

“Clarke I wasn’t glaring.”

“Yes you were, you were squinting your eyes, you were frowning, you were glaring Lexa!”

“I was only trying to focus you Clarke.”

“Focus me, what the hell does that mean?” 

“For some reason, when I look at things that are not close to me, they blur and I cannot focus my eyes in order for me to see it well.”

Realisation dawned on Clarke. Lexa was short sighted. All this time she thought that the Commander was glaring, she just couldn’t see.

“How badly unfocused?”

Lexa described how badly blurred she found things at a distance, described how they only got in focus when she moved closer, explained that that was why she squints. 

“Oh my god you’re as blind as Cordelia!”

“Cordelia?”

“Oh, uh, she’s a character from an old Earth show called American Horror Story.”

“Show?”

“I’ll explain later.”

Clarke grinned at the other woman, kissed her cheek and ran off promising to be back as soon as she could. 

Lexa could only stand there, befuddled, as the blonde ran out of her tent and back to the camp Jaha. 

An hour or so later, Lexa was leant over the table, looking at her maps when Clarke came running in, panting. She held up two pieces of glass that was joined by some shiny material with two longer bits tucked into where the glass was. 

“Clarke what are those?”

“Right, hear me out. On the Ark we call what you are short sighted, it just means your eye lenses aren’t focusing correctly. So I brought these,” she said holding the glasses out to Lexa, “they’re called glasses, and when someone needs help focusing their eyes like you do, these act as a lens to focus your eyes.”

Lexa looked at them confused. Clarke grinned at her, knowing that Lexa wouldn’t understand them as grounders probably had never seen such things before. She took the glasses, opened the legs, and softly placed them on Lexa’s face. 

“Better?” 

Lexa’s face lit up as she scanned the room. For the first time in her life she could see things far away as if they were just in front of her face. Her smile threatened to split her face open as she took in the sight before her. 

“So they’re not perfect for you, but it’s better than nothing.”

“Clarke, they... they allow me to see, I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, seeing you light up like that was more than enough.” 

Lexa grinned at the blonde, placing a soft kiss on her lips, “how can I ever show my gratitude to you enough?”

“Oh I’m sure we can think of something,” the blonde said with a wink, leaning back in, “just take your glasses off now so I don’t break them when I tear your clothes off.” All Lexa could do was nod.


End file.
